SKuBMAVL Folge 21  SKuBMAVL goes Konoha
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Die WG kommt im Dorf hinter den Blättern an und alles endet im völligem Chaos.


SKuBMAVL goes Konoha

[SkuB┘, Kakashi, Iruka stehen vor dem Haupteingang von Konoha

Merit: Endlich daheim+streck[Izumo und Kotetsu stehen in der Kontrollpunktbude  
Merit: Hey ihr 2! Wie geht▓s+wink+ Izumo & Kotetsu: oO MERIT+freu, um Hals fall+ Selas: Jetzt geht das schon wieder los!  
Sanji+brodel+ Ich┘ bin nicht┘ eifersЭchtig┘ +sich selbst zurЭck halt+ Bakura: Ach wirklich? Wer weiъ wer sich noch alles freut sie zu sehen+fies grins+ Sanji: -.- Alle Jungs in Konoha!? ┘ T.T HДtte ich nur eine hДssliche geheiratet!  
Alle+sarkastisch nick+ Schon klar┘ Selas: Wollen wir langsam mal zu Tsunade- sama?  
Merit+munter mit Izumo und Kotetsu quassel+ Selas: -.- Am besten lassen wir die hier und gehen schon mal vor!  
Sanji +los lauf+ Jap! Das will ich mir nicht lДnger ansehen!  
Selas: Ich kann dich verstehen+mit geh+

Bei Hokage vor dem BЭro

Selas+zu Iruka+ Wen habt ihr eigentlich noch zurЭck geholt?  
+an TЭr klopf+ Iruka: Lass dich Эberraschen!  
Stimme von drinnen: Kommt rein!  
Selas+TЭr aufmach+ oO Tsuzuki+Herzchenblick[Tsuzuki, Watari, Bernd das Brot, Sascha von den Kickers, Cyress, TaddДus, Mibo, Pexty und Kain stehen vor Tsunades Schreibtisch  
Tsunade: Ah┘ da seit ihr ja endlich! Wir hatten euch schon eher erwartet!  
Sanji: Wir┘ hatten was zu tun┘ Tsunade: -. Aha┘ und was?  
Kaiba: Merit musste sich unbedingt noch um einen unmotivierten Prinzen kЭmmern┘ Shizune: Einen unmotivierten Prinzen?  
Mokuba: -.- Die Geschichte ist definitiv zu lang!  
Tsunade: Dann kommen wir mal zu den Fakten! Wie euch sicher bekannt sein dЭrfte haben wir euch nicht ohne Grund zurЭck geholt!  
Marik: Kakashi hat was von Shinobmangel erzДhlt┘ Tsunade+nick+ Das ist richtig! Wir haben eine Menge guter Leute verloren, als Orochimaru das Dorf Эberfallen und den Hokage getЖtet hat.  
Alle auъer Selas & Vegeta+schock+ DER IST TOT?  
Marik: Ich hab gehЖrt der wДre zur Kur┘ Tsunade: -.-■ RTL II macht mich noch wahnsinnig mit ihren verdammten Schnittversionen! Ich werde sie zwingen die Serie abzusetzen!  
Selas Ist auch besser so┘ Tsunade+seufz+ ZurЭck zum Thema! Ich will das ihr hier eine Weile aushelft. An der Akademie, auf Missionen und so weiter┘.  
Vegeta+Finger knacken lass+ KЖnnen wir gleich loslegen?  
Tsunade: Ganz langsam, Vegeta! Ich hab noch eine schlechte Nachricht┘ Tsuzuki: Inwiefern schlechte Nachricht? Tsunade: Unsere Gastwohnungen wurden bei dem Angriff zerstЖrt und ihr werdet alle bei andern Shinobi unterkommen mЭssen.  
Selas: Und wo ist da das Problem?  
Tsunade+unglДubig+ Ich dachte ich wollt zusammen bleiben?  
Selas: Also ich nicht unbedingt┘ Mokuba: Gibt es eine MЖglichkeit dass ich bei Nii- san bleiben kann? Der Rest ist mir eigentlich egal! Tsunade: Die werden wir schon finden. Ich hab hier eine Liste von Leuten die euch aufnehmen kЖnnen!  
Atemu: Wo geh ich hin?  
Tsunade: ┘ du kЖnntest zu Sarutobi Asuma gehen! Atemu: Juhu┘ Tsuzuki+Magen knurr+ Ups┘ HДhД┘ Tsunade: Wenn du so groъen Hunger hast, kannst du zu Choji gehen, der mЭsste gerade beim Essen sein! Marik: Ich wЭrde aber gern zu Choji┘.  
Tsunade: Du hast GlЭck! Die haben 2 PlДtze!  
Marik & Tsuzuki+In Arme fall+ Juhu! Futtern bis zum Abwinken!  
Tsunade: Seto, Mokuba! Ihr werdet auf dem Hyuga- anwesen wohnen!  
Seto: Na wenigstens was┘ Pexty: дhm┘ Kann ich vielleicht zu Sakura+rot wird+ Tsunade: -. Wieso das?  
Pexty: Na ja┘ дhm┘ Tsunade+Augen verdreh+ Schon gut! Ja, du darfst!  
Pexty+freu, Herzchenblick+ Bakura: Ich hoffe ich bekomm einen halbwegs normalen Vermieter┘ Tsunade: Na ja┘ wie man es nimmt┘ du gehst zu Gai!  
Bakura: oO +auf Knie fall+ Bitte nicht zu dem! Alles nur nicht das+heul+ Tsunade: Tut mir ja leid fЭr dich! Nur┘ keiner auъer er wollte dich als Untermieter┘ Bakura: -  
Shizune: Sei froh! Vegeta muss zu Uzumaki Naruto!  
Vegeta: WAS? Zu dem GrЭnschnabel?  
Tsunade: Das gleiche wie bei Bakura! Allerdings mussten wir ihn ⌠Эberreden■!  
Selas: Wie? эberreden?  
Tsunade: Das wollt ihr nicht wissen! Selas: Okay, okay! Zu wem soll ich?  
Tsunade: Mh┘ hier steht Rock Lee, aber das tu ich dir nicht an! Du gehst zu Iruka!  
Selas+ohnmДchtig umfall, Herzchenblick+ Freu┘ Iruka+Selas gefangen hat+ Na toll┘ geht das jetzt die ganze Zeit so?  
Selas+sich wieder gefangen hat+ NЖ┘ nicht wirklich!  
Iruka: Puh┘ +erleichtert sei+ Tsunade: So┘ Sanji┘ ich dachte du kЖnntest zu Nara Shikamaru!  
Sanji+Schulter zuck+ Von mir aus┘ Tsunade: Watari, du wirst bei Shizune wohnen. Bernd bei Shino und TaddДus bei Raidoo!  
Marik+prust+ Bernd bei Shino┘ was fЭr ein lustiger Haufen!  
Cyress+kicher+ Ich frag mich ob die Эberhaupt ein Wort miteinander reden┘ Selas: -. Wo kommst du Fruchtzwerg denn her?  
Cyress: Hey! Obwohl ich klein bin, bin ich, wie ihr, ein vollwertiger Jounin!  
Selas+prust+ Wohl eher ein Halber!  
Tsunade: Ach ja┘ Cyress, du gehst zu Kakashi und Kyo! Wenn du willst┘ Cyress: Ja! Die sind wenigstens noch normal!  
Tsunade+zu sich nuschel+ Er hat wohl noch nie von Kyos AnfДllen gehЖrt┘ Mibo: Was ist mit mir? Tsunade: Du kannst bei Ichiraku unterkommen! Kain und Bruce gehen zu Kiba!  
Kain: Gibt es da einen Internetanschluss?  
Tsunade: Ja klar! Wireless!  
Kain: Phu┘ +erleichtert sei+ Tsunade: So┘ Merit ist noch nicht da, die muss nehmen was Эbrig bleibt┘ Sascha kann zu Ino und Zorro┘ du kommst zu mir! Zorro: -. Wieso das?  
Tsunade: Ich mag knackige Jungs mit Muskeln!  
Zorro+grins, Brust schwell+ Tsunade: Also dann┘ Ihr kЖnnt jetzt ⌠ nach Hause■! Ich sehe euch dann morgen frЭh!  
Vegeta: Und wo? Wieder hier?  
Tsunade: -.- Wo denn sonst? Denkst du ich hol euch ab?  
Vegeta: жhm┘ nein┘ nicht wirklich! Tsunada: Na also! Und jetzt raus!  
SKuBMAVL┘: Bis Morgen┘ [SKuBMAVL┘ geht  
Tsunade: Wo treibt sich bloъ Merit so lange rum?

Stunden spДter

[Klopfen an Tsunades TЭr  
Tsunade: JA?  
Merit: Hallo+unschuldig grins+ Tsunade: Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?  
Merit: Tschuldigung! Ich hab mich erst mit Izumo und Kotetsu verquatscht, dann mit Jiraya und Konohamaru und dann hab ich noch diesen Anbu getroffen┘ hach war der sЭъ┘ +schwДrm+ Hab ich was verpasst?  
Tsunade: Ja! Die Zimmereinteilung!  
Merit: Oh ja┘ Hab vorhin Naruto getroffen, der hat mir erzДhlt dass wir alle bei anderen unterkommen┘ Also - Izumo oder Kotetsu?  
Tsunade: Keiner von beiden┘ Merit: oO Wie jetzt? Bitte lassen sie mich zu einen schnuckeligen Shinobi+bettel+ Tsunade: Hm┘ Bei Genma ist noch ein Platz frei!  
Merit: Wer kommt sonst noch in Frage?  
Tsunade: Keiner┘ du mЭsstest unter freiem Himmel schlafen┘ oder auf den Tischen der Akademie┘ Merit: -.- Na toll┘ +seufz+ Okay┘ Aber wer verdammt ist Genma?  
[Jemand klopft an und kommt rein  
Genma: Hokage- sama! Haben sie einen Moment?  
Tsunade: Ah┘ du kommst gerade recht! Merit, das ist Genma!  
Genma! Das ist deine Untermieterin Merit!  
-Stille-  
Genma: Wie jetzt? Die Tussi?  
Merit+keif+ WAS HEISST HIER TUSSI? Was bist du Эberhaupt fЭr einer?  
Genma: Ich bin ein Jounin!  
Merit: Toll┘ ich auch┘ und?  
Genma: Geez┘ Na ja┘ Ich hab es Hokage- sama versprochen.  
Also schnapp dir deinen Koffer und komm mit!  
Merit: T.T Hokage- sama┘ Muss ich wirklich bei einem Kerl wohnen der eine Schleife auf der Stirn trДgt und auf einer Kampfnadel herum kaut?  
Tsunade: Akademietische┘ Merit+depri Koffer schnapp und Genma hinterher trott+ Izumo┘ Kotetsu┘ +heul+ Genma: Jetzt komm schon! Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!  
Merit+seufz+ Wehe du hast keine vernЭnftige Dusche!  
Genma: Noch irgendwelche ExtrawЭnsche, Mademoiselle?  
+genervt ist+ Merit: Hey! Ich kЖnnt doch was schЖnes fЭr uns kochen┘ jetzt wo wir zusammen wohnen┘ Genma: Von mir aus┘

Next Morning

[Alle sind mehr oder weniger ausgeschlafen und stehen bei Tsunade im BЭro

Selas+GДhn+ Bakura: Mh┘ ich weiъ ja dass du auf Iruka stehst, aber gleich am ersten Abend?  
Selas: -.- WДre ja schЖn gewesen┘ aber er hat geschnarcht┘ lauter als du!  
Merit: Sei froh! Wenigstens vertrДgst du dich mit ihm!  
Selas HД? Wieso? Bei wem bist du eigentlich?  
Merit: Er heiъt Genma. Ich hab gestern fЭr uns gekocht┘ wegen kennen lernen und so┘ -.- wir saъen uns die ganze Zeit schweigend gegenЭber oder haben gestritten! Und als ich ihn gefragt hab ob es geschmeckt hat, hat er gesagt: Hey, ich lass dich hier wohnen, dass heiъt noch lange nicht dass du mich vollquatschen darfst!■ und ist gegangen.  
Selas+Merit Kopf tДtschel+ Du дrmste┘ Merit: T.T Dabei hat Kakashi gemeint er wДre mein Typ!  
Tsunade: Seit ihr jetzt fertig mit quatschen? Ich wЭrde euch gerne eure Aufgaben geben! Sanji: Klar doch!  
Tsunade: Also┘ Ich habe mir gedacht das Marik und Sascha unsere JЭngsten an der Akademie Эbernehmen.  
Marik & Sascha+nick+ Tsunade: Seto, Merit, Bernd, Vegeta, ihr unterrichtet die Abschlussklassen der Akademie.  
Seto, Merit, Bernd, Vegeta: Hai!  
Tsunade: FЭr die Genins dachte ich Selas, Zorro, Bakura, Cyress und TaddДus!  
TaddДus: -.- Toll┘ Na hauptsache dieser BlЖdschwamm ist weit weg von mir und Klarilein!  
Selas Ich hoffe doch, das es richtige Kerle sind!  
Tsunade: Werden wir sehen! Ihr packt das schon! Tsuzuki,  
Atemu und Sanji, ihr werdet auf Missionen gehen.  
Kain, du wirst unsere Kommunikationszentrale leiten. Watari, du wirst im Krankenhaus gebraucht!  
Mokuba: Und was ist mit mir? Tsunade: Ah ja┘ Du kommst in die Geningruppe unter TaddДus.  
Mokuba+auf TaddДus schiel+ So ein Mist┘ Tsunade: Mibo, Pexty, ihr werdet mir hier helfen! Mibo & Pexty: Alles klar, Chefin!  
Tsunade: Also dann! Viel Spaъ und jetzt raus mit euch!  
Selas: Na dann mal los+voran geh+

[Auf dem Weg durch Konoha treffen unsere Freunde auf Shino

Merit: Gaaa┘ +auf Shino losgeh, ihm eine Ohrfeige geb+ Das ist fЭr Zakus Arme, du Arsch!  
Shino+in Kampfposition geh+ Iruka+Shino am Arm fest halt+ Lass es! Gegen sie hast du keine Chance!  
Merit+Shino ankeif+ Wieso musstest du seine Arme kaputt machen? Du bist echt total das Letzte! Wegen dir ist er tot! T.T Shino: ┘┘┘ +grimmig kuck+ Selas: Jetzt kommt schon! Wir wollen noch unsere SchЭler nicht warten lassen!  
Merit: Das verzeih ich dir nie, du KДferheini! Iruka: Los jetzt! Die SchЭler warten+Merit hinterher schleif+ Merit: DafЭr wirst du noch bЭъen┘ Ich mach dir das Leben zur HЖlle+geifer Zeter+ Shino+drop+ Mariks Cut

[Marik tritt vor eine Gruppe freundlich grinsender ErstklДssler

Iruka: Guten Morgen! Das ist euer neuer Lehrer, Marik- sensei!  
Marik: Guten Morgen, Kinder!  
Kinder: Oahijo, Marik- sensei!  
Iruka: Er wird euch die nДchsten Wochen unterrichten, bis sich die Situation beruhigt hat. Ich lass euch jetzt mal allein! Vie Spaъ und seit artig+geht+ Junge in der ersten Reihe: DЭrfen wir sie was fragen, Sensei?  
Marik: дhm┘ Ja, klar doch!  
Junge: Wie alt sind sie? Kommen sie auch aus Konoha?  
Marik: Ich bin 17 und ja, ich komme aus Konoha, bin aber schon vor einer ganzen Weile weg gezogen!

Merits Cut

Merit+gut gelaunt rumtrДller+ Guten Morgen ihr lieben Kleinen! Ab heute werde ich euch unterrichten. Ich bin┘ +Pirouette dreh, an Tafel schreib+ Merit- Sensei!  
Jungs+Herzchenblick+ 1. MДdchen: Die ist wie Gai- sensei┘ -  
2. MДdchen: Nein┘ viiiiel schlimmer┘ Merit: So┘ nun stellt euch mal vor! Du fДngst an+auf Jungen in der ersten Reihe zeig+ Junge: дh┘ ich┘ Merit: Hey, ganz ruhig Kleiner+ganz lieb red+ Sag der alten Schachtel einfach wie du heiъt! Junge: Sie sind doch keine alte Schachtel!  
Merit: Genau das wollte ich hЖren!

Vegetas Cut

Vegeta+vor Klasse steh+ Das fДngt ja toll an┘ -  
[Die Klasse ignoriert Vegeta und liefert sich eine Papier- Kugel- Schlacht  
Vegeta+keif+ Hinsetzen!  
Junge: Klappen, alter Sack!  
Vegeta: -.-■ Alter┘ Sack?  
[Vegeta bekommt einen Stein an den Kopf  
Vegeta: AUTSCH! Wer war das?  
[Jungs zeigen auf ein sЭъes MДdchen mit groъen Ocken und Minirock  
MДdchen: Verzeihung, Sensei+Hundeblick+ Vegeta: ┘.. +sabber, rotwerd[Als Vegeta sich wieder rum dreht ist die HДlfte der Klasse verschwunden  
Vegeta: -.-■ Nach diesen BДlgern bring ich Tsunade um!

Bernds Cut [Bernd und die Klasse sehen sich stumm an  
-Stille-  
Junge+meld+ Verzeihung, Sensei, wollen wir nicht irgendwas machen?  
Bernd: Geht nach Hause! Lasst mich in Frieden! Hier gibt es nix zu sehen+mit RЭcken zur Klasse dreh+ MДdchen: жh┘ Wir wЭrden aber gerne was lernen!  
Bernd: Dann lernt das Muster der Raufasertapete auswendig!  
SchЭler+drop+ Saschas Cut

[Sascha steht vor der Klasse, redet und isst dabei  
Sascha+nuschle, kau,kau, nuschle+ Klasse?  
MДdchen: дhm┘ Sensei? KЖnnen sie mal bitte deutlicher reden? Wir verstehen kein Wort!  
Sascha: Hm? Schischer doch+kau kau+ Alscho┘ +kau schmatz+ SchЭler: T.T

Setos Cut

Kaiba: Wenn allerdings das Kurai hier landet+auf Tafel zeig+ und ihr hier das Joutzu des Tausches benutz, kЖnnt ihr den Gegner hier, hier und hier angreifen!  
SchЭler: Ich hab mal eine Frage Sensei!  
Kaiba: Ruhe! Ich rede! Wenn man jetzt annimmt, dass der Gegner hier Sprengnotizen angebracht hat┘

Cyress Cut

Cyress: жh┘ also┘ Hallo Jungs+vor einer Gruppe Genin steh, die alle grЖъer sind als er+ 1. SchЭler: Das soll unser Sensei sein?  
2. SchЭler: Die wollen uns wohl verarschen?  
Cyress: Also┘ Ich heisse Cyress!  
2. SchЭler: Das interessiert uns irgendwie nicht┘ 3. SchЭler+Cyress am Kragen pack+ Lasst ihn uns beseitigen und uns einen schЖnen Tag machen!  
Cyress: Hey, lasst mich los! Ich will euch nicht weh tun mЭssen!  
3. SchЭler: Das wollen wir erst mal sehen+Cyress in MЭlltonne steck+ Alle 3 SchЭler+Joutzu der Versiegelung benutz+ Cyress: Hey! Was soll das?  
1. SchЭler: SchЖnen Tag noch, Sensei!  
Cyress: Lasst mich raus!

Bakuras Cut

Bakura: Was ist denn mit euch los?  
[Bakuras SchЭler stehn an einen Baum gedrЭckt, weit weg von Bakura  
1. SchЭler: N┘n┘ nix┘ S┘ Sensei+zitter bibber+schЭtzend Arme vor Gesicht halt+ Bakura: -. Ihr kЖnnt ruhig her kommen! Ich fress euch schon nicht!  
SchЭler+nicht beweg+ Bakura+seufz+ Okay┘ Ich lad euch erstmal zu Ramen ein!  
1. SchЭler: Will der uns bestechen? 2. SchЭler: Vielleicht vergiftet er uns!  
Bakura+keif+ Jetzt habt euch nicht so+die 3 untern Arm klemm, geh+

Zorros Cut

[Zorro lehnt an einem Baum und pennt  
SchЭler+ Mit Stock anstubs+ der pennt ganz schЖn fest!  
Zorro: Ich meditiere! Macht gefДlligst mit!  
[SchЭler setzten sich zum Meditieren hin  
-Stille-  
Zorro+mit offenem Mund schnarch+ 1. SchЭler: Sollen wir das etwa auch machen?  
2. SchЭler+Augenbraue zuck+ Was fЭr ein Idiot!  
3. SchЭler+eingeschlafen ist+

Selas Cut

Selas: -.- Ich glaub ich bin im falschen Film!  
1. SchЭler: Seht mal, dieser schЖne Schmetterling!  
2.SchЭlerin: Und guckt mal! Das sЭъe Hasi da!  
[Die 3 gehen um den Hasen zu streicheln  
Hase+weghoppel+ 3 SchЭler+anfang zu heul+ Der Hasi ist weheg!  
Selas+brodel+ SAGT MAL GEHT▓S NOCH? UND IHR WOLLT GENIN SEIN? ICH GLAUB IHR SEIT AUS DEM KINDERGARTEN AUSGEBROCHEN!  
SchЭler+noch mehr heul+ Bitte nicht schreien Sensei!  
Selas+wie Darth Vader atme+ ich krieg ne Kriese┘

TaddДus Cut

[Die Gruppe ist beim Shurikentraining  
Mokuba+lustlos Shuriken gegen Baum werf+ Das ist langweilig!  
TaddДus: Die nДchste ChuninprЭfung ist ja bald! Keine Angst,  
Mokuba!  
Mokuba: Na Gott sei Dank! Die anderen 2+dumm rumhЭpf+ Ich bin TaddДus, TaddДus,  
Ta- dДus- dДus- dДus!  
Mokuba: -. Und mit denen soll ich durch die PrЭfung?  
TaddДus: Das schaffst du schon! So┘ Эbt mal weiter! Ich Эbe derweil auf meine Klarinette+Klarinette zЭck+ Mokuba: Was wird das denn jetzt?  
TaddДus+fies grins+ Ich hЖr erst wieder auf, wenn ihr 100 ig trefft+anfang zu spiel+ Alle+Ohren zuhalt+ Mokuba: Das ist ja Folter┘

Eine Woche spДter in einer Kneipe

Selas+massenhaft Sake in sich schЭtt+ Merit: Schlechten Tag gehabt, Selas?  
Selas: Schlecht? Ich hab eine Heulsusen- Gruppe gezogen!  
Die haben 3 Stunden geflennt, weil ich aus Versehen auf eine Blume getrampelt bin!  
Alle: XD +lol+ Vegeta: Gerade du bekommst ein paar Weicheier┘ Selas: Und? Wie lief es bei euch so?  
Vegeta: -.- Ich will nicht darЭber reden!  
Kaiba: Wieso?  
Vegeta: Ich┘ will┘ nicht┘ darЭber┘ reden!  
Merit: Bei mir ist toll! Vielleicht bleib ich ja ganz in Konoha!  
Selas: Wieso? Hast du schon wieder allen den Kopf verdreht?  
Merit: Nein┘ es macht einfach Spaъ!  
Marik: Wenn Merit bleibt, bleibe ich auch! Meine SchЭler sind auch alle nett!  
Zorro: Jap! Bei mir lДuft es auch ganz gut!  
Watari+reinkomm, dazu setz+ Hey Jungs! Hat einer Cyress gesehen?  
Bakura: Mh┘ nЖ┘ schon seit einer Woche nicht┘ Watari: Bei Kakashi war er auch nicht┘ Selas: Wen interessiert schon Cyress?  
Alle anderen+nick+ Watari: Vielleicht ist er auch schon ins Bett gegangen┘ Atemu: Apropos Bett! Ich geh jetzt auch+gДhn+ War ein harter Tag+geht+ Bis morgen!  
Selas: Gute Idee+streck, auch geh+ Gute Nacht!  
Merit: Ihr kЖnnt mich doch jetzt nicht hier sitzen lassen!  
Bakura: дhm┘ Doch?  
Sanji: Entschuldige, Prinzessin, aber wir sind alle mЭde! Geh doch auch ins Bett!  
Merit+Traurig kuck+ Ich hab aber keine Lust auf Genma!  
Er ist ein totaler Arsch! Heute Morgen hab ich versucht ein GesprДch mit ihm anzufangen. Weiъt du was er gesagt hat?  
Sanji: Nein, woher?  
Merit+seufz+ Er hat gemeint: ⌠Wenn du nichts wichtiges zu sagen hast, halt die Klappe!■ und ist gegangen!  
Sanji: Du packst das schon, SЭъe+Merit durch Haare wuschel+ Und wenn er dich noch mal Дrgert, komm ich und hau ihn! Merit+seufz+ Ich werde einfach noch hier bleiben und warten bis er ins Bett gegangen ist┘ Sanji: Mach das, mein Engel! Bis morgen und schlaf schЖn+Kuss geb+ Merit+Schnute zieh+ Bis morgen!  
[Merit sitzt nun allein am Tisch  
Merit: ICHIRAKU! SAKE!

spДter

Merit+halb schlafend auf Tisch lieg+ Ichiraku: Hey, Merit! Du solltest langsam nach Hause! Ich will zu machen!  
Merit+nuschel+ Geht gleich los, Ichiraku- kun!  
Genma+reinkomm+ Da bist du ja!  
Merit+komisch kuck+ Genma? Wasch wЭllst du hier+betrunken ist+ Genma: Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du noch nicht zuhause warst!  
Merit: Auf deine Hilfe kann ich verzichten+aufsteh, auf Genma zeig+ Du bist immer gemein zu mir! Ich schlaf lieber auf der Straъe+umfall+ Genma: Na toll┘ +Ichiraku Geld geb+ Hier, fЭr ihre Rechnung+Merit auf Arme nehm+ So, ab nach Hause+Merit davon trag+ Merit+Im Suffschlaf sabbel+ Du bist ein Idiot, Genma┘ Genma: -.-

SpДter

Merit+Im Bett aufwach+ Wo bin ich+wieder nЭchtern ist+umkuck+ Genma+Aus Bad komm, nur Handtuch um HЭfte hat+ Merit+rotwerd, aufsteh+ Ge┘ Genma┘ +weiche Knie bekomm+ Genma: Was denn? Merit: Wie┘ Wo┘ Warum┘ +Genma anstarr+ Genma: Was? Noch nie jemanden aus der Dusche kommen sehen?  
Merit: Doch┘ aber nie jemanden der dabei so gut aussah┘ +weiter starr+ Genma: Danke, jetzt bist du dran!  
Merit+noch mehr rot wird+ oO Was?  
Genma+grins+ War ein Witz!  
Merit: дhm┘ Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?  
Genma+durch Zimmer zu Schrank geh+ Ich hab dich her gebracht!  
Merit: ┘ danke┘ +wieder auf Bett setz+ Genma?  
Genma: Hm+in Schrank nach Klamotten wЭhl+ Merit: Warum bist du so ein Arsch?  
Genma+Schulter zuck+ Hab gehЖrt Frauen stehen auf so was┘ Merit+traurig kuck+ Kakashi meinte du wДrst mein Typ!  
Genma: Ach, hat er? Merit: Ja┘ Als er uns zu Hause abgeholt hat┘ Genma: Und, bin ich?  
Merit+rot wird+ Wenn du nicht so ein Arsch wДrst┘ Genma+Sich halb nach hinten umdreh+ Dann bin ich ab jetzt wohl nett! Du kannst hier pennen! Ich geh auf die Couch!  
Merit: Du gehst schon?  
Genma: -. Ich bin nur nebenan! Merit: жh┘ ja┘ sicher┘ +schЭchtern auf Boden kuck+ Genma: So, so┘ +dreckig grins+ Soll ich hier schlafen?  
Merit: Wa┘ NEIN! ┘ Ich meine┘ Genma: Schon gut! Ich weiъ das ich unwiderstehlich bin! Aber es ist spДt! Versuch zu schlafen+Merit Kuss auf Stirn geb+ Merit: oO +rot wird+ Genma: Gute Nacht+in Richtung TЭr geh+ Merit+sprachlos auf Bett sitz+ Genma┘ Genma+innehalt+ Hm┘?  
Merit+aufspring, Genma zu sich zieh, kЭss+ Genma: oO ┘ +mit kЭss+┘ Merit ich┘ Merit: ┘ +fragend kuck+ Genma: Es┘ tut mir leid dass ich so gemein war! Merit: Warum Эberhaupt?  
Genma: Na ja┘ ich┘ hab dich gesehen┘ und┘ du hast mit angeschaut┘ mit diesen umwerfenden Augen und alles andere wurde auf einmal unwichtig. Ich wollte nicht das jemand was merkt┘ ich┘ konnte noch nie mit Frauen umgehen. Doch du┘ ich ┘ liebe dich┘ vom ersten Moment an┘ Merit: Oh, Genma┘ +Genma um Hals fall, knutsch[Merit und Genma fallen aufs Bett, Das Handtuch fДllt auf den Boden┘ jeder nicht weiъ was jetzt passiert ist entweder dЭmmer als 4 Meter Feldweg oder unter 8 Jahre alt

Next Morning

Merit+an Genma gekuschelt aufwach+ Genma+auch aufwach+ Guten Morgen+sanft lДchel+ Merit: Morgen┘ +Kuss geb+┘ oO Sanji┘ Ich┘ hab Sanji betrogen┘ Genma: дh┘ Das┘ fДllt dir jetzt aber frЭh ein┘ Merit: ┘ Mh┘ egal+Wieder an Genma kuschel+ Genma+Merit knutsch, drauf leg[Und wieder weiъ jeder wie es weiter geht  
Derweil irgendwo in Konoha

Marik: Hey, Selas! Warte mal!  
Selas: Was denn+stehen bleib, umdreh+ Marik: Ich┘ muss dir was sagen┘ +wie Schuljunge kuck+ Selas: Und was?  
Marik: Na ja┘ ich┘ konnte die Nacht nicht schlafen und was noch mal auf den DДchern unterwegs┘ und┘ Ich hab es durch ein Fenster gesehen┘ Selas: WAS hast du gesehen?  
Marik: Genma┘ Selas: -. Und? Was ist daran jetzt so┘ wichtig?  
Marik: Genma war┘ na ja┘ auf Merit┘ Selas+verdattert sei+ oO Na toll┘ Kaum ist die mal ohne Aufsicht┘ Marik+heul+ Was machen wir jetzt?  
Selas: Nix?  
Marik: Sollten wir es nicht Sanji sagen?  
Selas: Und ihn damit vЖllig aus der Fassung bringen? Ne ne!  
Sanji+rauchend an Wand lehn+ Braucht ihr nicht! Hab es mit gehЖrt!  
Marik: Ups┘ Selas: Toll gemacht Marik!  
Sanji+seufz+ War mir klar dass es soweit kommen musste┘ +entschlossen kuck+ Das war es dann wohl mit Sanji und Merit!  
Selas & Marik: Oh oh┘ Sanji+cool davon geh+ Na ja.. Ich hab zu tun!  
Marik: Das wird bЖse enden!  
Zorro & Bakura: Morgen MДdels! -. Was ist denn hier fЭr eine Stimmung?  
Selas: Unsere Ich- mag- alle- MДnner- Merit hat ▒etwas▓ Эber die StrДnge geschlagen!  
Zorro: -. Wie das?  
Selas: Lasst euch das von Marik erklДren! Ich werde mal meine Genins abhДrten gehen+geht+ Bakura & Zorro+auffordernd kuck+ Marik: Also das war so┘ +erzДhlt+ Zorro+grins+ Bakura, du schuldest mir 100 MДuse+Hand aufhalt+ Bakura+grummel+ Da haste+Scheine Zorro geb+ Marik: oO Ihr habt darum gewettet?  
Zorro+grins+ Jup!  
Marik: Aber┘ wir haben weitaus mehr Probleme+keif+ Bakura: Und was fЭr welche?  
Marik: Hallo!? Sanji!? Merit?  
Zorro: Lass sie das selber ausdiskutieren!  
Marik: Aber Merit weiъ ja nicht mal dass Sanji es weiъ, der weiъ es nДmlich von mir obwohl ich nicht wusste dass er es erfДhrt!  
Bakura+Arm um Marik leg+ Mein lieber Marik, immer wenn wir uns in die Beziehung vom denen eingemischt haben, war es danach doch eigentlich noch viel schlimmer, oder?  
Marik: -. Geht es noch schlimmer?

Woanders in Konoha

Merit: Hey┘ Morgen, Sanji!  
Sanji: -.- Was willst du?  
Merit: -. Was ist denn mit dir los?  
Sanji: Lass mich in Ruhe┘ Hure+bЖse kuck+ Merit: oO Bitte wie?  
Sanji+an Merit vorbei geh+ Merit+Mund offen steh+ Was┘ Sanji?  
Sanji: Lass mich in Ruhe hab ich gesagt!  
Merit: du┘ Was ist los verdammt?  
Sanji: Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Dann bist du dЭmmer als ich dachte!  
Merit: Oh┘ du weiъt es┘ Genma und so┘ Sanji+brЭll+ JA! ICH WEISS ES!  
-Stille-  
Sanji: Solltest du jetzt nicht so was sagen wie ▒Tut mir leid▓?  
Merit: Na ja┘ eigentlich┘ tut es das nicht┘ - wieder Stille-  
Sanji: Wie jetzt?  
Merit: Ich┘ also┘ ich liebe dich, aber es war toll┘ Sanji+unglДubig kuck+ Merit: Glaub mir Sanji, ich liebe dich wirklich, du bist mein Mann, aber┘ Genma┘ Ich┘ kann seinem KЖrper nicht widerstehen┘ Sanji: -.- Genau das will ein Mann in dieser Situation hЖren┘ Merit+unschuldig grins+ Und jetzt?  
Sanji: Es ist aus!  
Merit: oO Sanji: Du hast schon richtig gehЖrt! Ich hab die Schnauze voll!  
Wir waren keine 3 Sekunden in Konoha und schon rennst du den erstbesten Kerlen in die Arme!  
Merit: Sanji! Izumo, Kotetsu und ich waren mal ein Team! Was erwartest du? Sanji+brЭll+ Darum gehst es ja auch nicht! Ich hab immer deine Guido und OrochimaruanfДlle ertragen und versucht sie zu ignorieren, aber jetzt REICHTS! DU BIST DIE LETZTE DIE ICH HIER NOCH SEHEN WILL! VERSCHWINDE EINFACH AUS MEINEM LEBEN+Ehering vor Merit auf Boden werf+ Merit: Aber┘ aber┘ Sanji+immer noch brЭll+ NIX ABER! VERSCHWINDE!  
Merit+TrДnen in Augen hat+ Gut┘ wenn du es willst┘ +umdreh, gehen will+ Egal was du tust┘ ich liebe dich,  
Sanji┘ Sanji+keif+ SCHжN! GEH STERBEN!  
Merit: Ich werde sehen was sich machen lДsst+heulen weg renn+ Leute die drum rum stehn: oO

Abends in der Kneipe

[Alle sitzen stumm da und starren vor sich hin  
Selas+gut gelaunt dazu komm+ Hallo, Jungs+grins+ Alle+depri+ Hallo, Selas!  
Selas+Sake von Bakura schnapp+ Was seit ihr denn so mies drauf?  
Atemu+zu Selas flЭster+ Red bitte nicht drЭber! Sanji nimmt es ziemlich schwer!  
Selas: Was? Das mit Merit und Genma?  
Sanji+heul, flenn, Kopf auf Tischplatte fallen lass+ Selas+Sanji auf Schulter klopf+ Ach! Das wird schon wieder!  
Sanji+Todesblick+ Versuche nicht mich aufzumuntern!  
Selas+in Sanjis Wange kneif+ Och┘ jetzt hab ich aber Angst! Marik: Die hat so gute Laune┘ das macht mir Angst!  
Sanji+Tisch durch Lokal tret+ROAR+ Jetzt reichts! Ich hab die Schnauze echt voll von euch!  
Alle auъer Selas: oO Selas: Jetzt Эbertreibt er aber!  
[Genma kommt ins Lokal  
Genma: Hey!  
Alle: Ohoh!  
Sanji+Genma mit Todesblick anstarr+ Marik: Eine schlechtern Zeitpunkt hДtte er sich echt nicht aussuchen kЖnnen!  
Genma: Ganz ruhig, Kumpel! Habt ihr Merit gesehen? Sanji+wieder heul+ Meriiiiiiiiit!  
Selas: Weichei┘ Atemu: дhm┘ Nein┘ den ganzen Tag nicht┘ Bakura: Wir dachten die ist bei dir!  
Genma: Eben nicht! Ich dachte sie wДre bei euch┘ Zorro+seufz+ Toll┘ [Shikamaru kommt rein  
Shikamaru: Jo!  
Bakura: Was machst du hier?  
Shikamaru: Tsunade will euch sehen!  
Selas+seufz+ Na mal schauen was der Drache will┘

Bei Tsunade

[Iruka ist auch da  
Selas+unauffДllig neben Iruka stell+ Vegeta: Also, was ist los?  
Iruka: Tja┘ Merit war heut nicht in der Akademie und Izumo und Kotetsu haben gesehen wie sie das Dorf verlassen hat. Sie haben versucht sie aufzuhalten, aber nicht mal die haben es geschafft┘ Sanji+wieder auf harter Kerl mach+ Und?  
Genma: Tu nicht so!  
Sanji: T.T Merit , wo bist du?  
Bakura: эber den 7 Bergen, bei den 7 Zwergen┘ Tsunade: HЖr auf mit den SprЭchen! Das ist eine ernste Sache!  
Selas: Wieso?  
Iruka: Sie ist eine Kameradin! Wir mЭssen sie zurЭck holen, bevor ihr was passiert!  
Sanji+versucht TrДnen zu unterdrЭcken+ Mir doch egal┘.  
Selas+murmel+ Weichei┘ Genma+seufz+ Ich geh sie suchen!  
Sanji: -. Wieso du?  
Genma+keif+ Vielleicht weil ich sie wirklich liebe?  
Vegeta+murmel+ Ich glaub das sagt er dem Falschen┘ Sanji: ┘┘┘┘ Ich komm mit!  
Bakura: Tja┘ Wir gehen einfach alle wЭrde ich sagen!

[Werden die Ninjas, Merit finden? Wo ist sie hin? Ist ihr was passiert? Wird Sanji ihr verzeihen kЖnnen? Und┘ Wieso zeigt RTL II so eine total beschissene Schnittfassung von Naruto? Die ist ja wohl echt das letzte┘ ZEIGT ES UNZENSIERT ODER SETZT ES ENDLICH AB VERDAMMT! 


End file.
